leur vie ensemble
by atsumimag
Summary: suite qui peut se lire séparément voir avant "un amour grandissant" comment se déroule la vie de couple pour Kakashi & Anko aprés leurs déclarations.


Leur vie de couple.

Les personnages utiliser dans l'histoire ne sont pas de moi mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur de Naruto. Mais l'histoire qui suit est de moi.

Elle est la suite d'un amour grandissant, les deux peuvent se lire séparément.

Elle est composer de plusieurs sous partie, et les textes en italiques correspond aux penser des personnages et les textes en gras les dialogues.

Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires.

« La première fois »

Plus personne ne pouvait nier, et dire que ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Le célèbre ninja copieur, Kakashi Hataké sortait bien avec ex-élève d'Orochimaru, Anko Mitarashi.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que le couple s'était former, après avoir eu du mal à s'avouer chacun leurs sentiments envers l'un et l'autre (voir un amour grandissant).

Il semblait que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en la compagnie de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient s'en crevait les yeux sauf il ya avait un problème au sein du couple qui commençait à chiffonner la jeune femme :

**Çà fait maintenant un peu plus de quatre mois que l'on a ensemble et l'on ne l'a pas encore fait ! je me demande s'il y a un problème ?** déclara Anko à sa meilleure amie Kurenai qui venait de venir boire un café chez elle pour avoir des nouvelles et où s'en étaient Anko et Kakashi dans leur couple.

**Ne t'inquiète donc pas !** **Asuma et moi nous l'avons fait pas avant notre sixième mois passer ensemble. Et plus que tu attends plus la première fois avec est géniale. **Lui répondit Kurenai sourire aux lèvres pour rassurer son amie.

**Mouais, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il lui manque !**

**Comment çà ? **lui demanda Kurenai l'air interrogateur_. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque qu'est ce qu'elle n'attend pas là ?_

**Je l'ai vu se branler au milieu de la nuit dans la salle de bain**._ Au lieu de venir me voir pour que je m'occupe de çà. _Lui répondit franchement, sans marcher ses mots, Anko.

**En effet **!

**Mouais,**… elle commençait vraiment à désespérer, elle se demandait si Kakashi avait vraiment envie d'elle.

Pour résumer les derniers mois de la jeune femme passer avec son amant, ils passaient le plus souvent de temps chez elle que chez lui, ils sortaient tout les soirs, soit manger un morceau en tête à tête, soit se promener sous les étoiles, soit en boite pour allez danser, bref des trucs d'amoureux.

Elle appréciait beaucoup se réveiller tout les matins auprès de Kakashi, prisonnière de ses bras, il dormait souvent dans son dos, le nez dans son cou, l'enroulant de ses bras par la taille. Il la couvrait toujours de baisers dans le cou lorsqu'il se réveillait. Et n'arrêtait pas de lui susurrer « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Elle se rendait compte lorsqu'il ou elle partait en mission, son amant lui manquait beaucoup, elle attend qu'une seule chose qu'il ou elle rentre le plus tôt possible. Elle l'aimait sauf elle commençait se poser des questions où allait son couple, il ne lui avait pas encore demandait de passer à l'acte, à se demander si elle lui plaisait réellement, ou si elle n'était juste pour lui une passade et qu'en ce moment il ne voulait pas rester seul.

Bien au contraire, car pour le jeune homme, il en était devenu prêt à mourir rien que pour elle, il en était plus que fou amoureux, elle le rend complètement gaga, cinglé d'elle, il l'aimait plus que tout, et préférait allez petit à petit avec elle de peur de la perdre. Malgré que certaine partie de son anatomie préférerait qu'il passe à l'acte le plus vite que possible. Elle lui a complètement transformé son mode de vie, maintenant il passait la grande majeure partie de ces nuits auprès d'elle sauf quand il partait une mission pour plusieurs jours. Ne se réveillait plus, soit vraiment très tôt pour allez rendre hommage à la stèle commémoratif du village, chose qu'il faisait maintenant que le dimanche, soit très tard quand il n'avait pas bossé. Mais en même temps qu'elle pour la voir comme au coucher, soit en sous vêtement ou en nuisette, qui ne lui faisait pas que rougir ses joues, parfois un léger saignement de nez et/ou une certaines agitation dans son pantalon, qu'il allait souvent calmer au milieu de la nuit pendant qu'elle dormait. Et était beaucoup plus en forme, il faisait beaucoup de sport, faisait un effort sur ce qu'il mangeait, il faisait tout pour continuer à lui plaire.

Au grand bonheur du maître Hokage, de les voir ensemble non plus seul à bouiller du noir dans leurs coin, ainsi que de voir que leur relations n'interférait pas dans leur travail respectif bien au contraire, Anko s'améliorait de plus en plus dans son domaine grâce au conseil et au quelque entrainement passer avec Kakashi. Et Kakashi quand à lui ses retard était moins long, il arrivait presque à arriver à l'heure mais avait toujours au moins cinq minutes de retard, et ne disait plus de mensonges bidons sauf « Anko m'as retenue », donc il effectuait beaucoup plus de missions et dans des temps record, il n'avait qu'une seule envie lui aussi quand il partait en mission rentre au plus vite à la maison pour pouvoir avoir sa bien-aimée pour lui seulement, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire « je t'aime », l'embrasser et même depuis quelque semaines, voir un mois ou deux, des bains ensemble lorsque c'était le cas Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de pisser du sang par le nez pour voir dire que Anko lui faisait énormément d'effet.

Mais commençait à se douter que quelque chose commençait à gêner ou déranger Anko.

**Qu'est que je peux faire ?**

**Je ne sais pas moi tu lui en a déjà parlé au moins ou essayer d'abord le sujet avoir lui ?**

**Non, pas du tout.**_je ne veux non plus qu'il croit que je suis une chatte en chaleur, ou de me mettre mal à l'aise en face de lui._

**Bah, alors là, ma chérie, la seule que tu peux faire, c'est de lui en parler pour savoir s'il y a un bien un petit souci quelque part, imagine que ton petit Kakashi encore puceau, le pauvre, il ne sait pas par quoi commencer ! ou bien tu lui fais comprendre que tu as envie de le faire avec lui ou bien c'est toi fait le premier pas !**

**Euh… et je dois prendre quelle solution ? et comment çà ? Kakashi serai encore puceau, je ne suis pas la première avec qui il sort !**

**Oui, mais qu'est qui te dit qu'il la fait ?**

**Mouais, mais çà me dit pas ce que je dois faire, aide-moi s'il te plaît ?**

**Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

**Oui, bien sure que oui !**_bon sens de bois où est –ce elle veut en venir !_

**Il a peut être besoin d'un peu de temps alors si tu l'aimes, soit encore un peu patiente qu'il sait peut être ce soir il te fera passer à la casserole !**

**Si seulement,…**

**Allez arrête de déprimer pour un rien, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas encore fait l'amour qu'il ne t'aime pas c'est bien toi qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il te dit je t'aime au moins six fois par jours quand il est toute la journée avec toi ?**

**Oui, mais…**

**Il y a pas de mais, tu sais les hommes sont parfois plus compliquer que l'on croit et il faut aussi éviter de leurs demander de trop, alors prendre ton mal en patience sinon tu n'as car prendre les devant soit en lui parlait ou passant à l'attaque, comme je te l'ai déjà dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes, qui sait çà le décoincerai peut-être ton Kakashi ! **disait Kurenai d'air un peu sadique qui aurait plu effrayer Anko.

…

… **tu devrais allez le voir.**

…

**Allez un peu de courage !**

**Ok, ok j'y vais !**

**Tu m'appelles si il y un souci !** et les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent.

Anko s'appétait à renter chez elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement devant un magasin de lingerie fine, et se rendit compte que Kurenai avait peut être raison, elle se devait peut être de faire le premier pas et elle entra dans la boutique. _Et pis merde ! Celui qui ne tente pas sa chance n'a rien !_ Et s'acheta une tenue bien plus que sexy, elle avait de forte chance de faire craquer Kakashi._ J'espère que je vais lui plaire avec cette tenue, du moins que çà lui donne plus qu'envie de me l'arracher et me prendre !_

Apres cette petite emplette, elle rentra chez elle pour préparer le diner, Kakashi n'aurait surement pas envie d'aller manger dehors.

Mais quand elle rentra Kakashi était déjà rentre avant elle, il aurait aimer la voir avant de s'endormir sur le canapé, elle le découvrit donc sur son canapé qui faisait face à l'entrée du salon, il lui tournai le dos, elle s'approcha de lui, et il dormait belle et bien, si elle était un ennemi elle lui aurait put facilement lui couper la gorge sans qu'il s'en rend compte, elle le voyait qu'il était éreinter, fatigué, il grimaçait pendant qu'il dormait, elle n'osa pas le réveiller et le recouvrir d'une couverture, lui caressa la joue, il ne bougea pas pour autant et finit par le laisser dormir. _Bah çà ne sera pas pour ce soir, dommage ! Mon pauvre bébé ! Qu'est qui t'as mis dans cet état ? On verra çà demain._

Elle finit donc sa soirée en allant prendre un bain, en mangeant quelque reste, et se coucher tôt.

Au milieu de la nuit elle sentit une présence pénétrer dans sa chambre et une voix familière qui lui semblait fatigué :

**Anko ? **elle découvrit Kakashi a à peine un mètre d'elle encore en train de se réveillé grâce à la lumière de la lune qui traverser les rideaux de sa fenêtre de chambre. Elle lui souriait,_ on dirait un petit garçon qui vient de faire un cauchemar et qui vient voir sa maman pour qu'elle le rassure._ Kakashi n'attendit pas qu'Anko lui répondre et la serra fort dans ses bras la prenant par la taille sa tête contre la poitrine de cette dernière.

**Kakashi ?... qu'est qu'il y a ? **Elle était fortement surprise par la réaction de son amoureux.

…

**Kakashi ?**

Son amant venait de se redormir, ne lui donnant aucune explication. Elle le laissa alors dormir ainsi la tête contre ses seins. _C'est sure, il m'aime tellement qu'il peut plus dormir sans moi !_

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kakashi découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'était endormit contre Anko sa tête au niveau de la poitrine de celle qui aimait, cette dernière était déjà réveiller, elle lui caressait les cheveux comme si c'était un petit garçon qui cherchait la tendresse et la douceur de sa mère.

**Bonjour.**

… **bonjour.** Lui répondit Kakashi encore un peu la tête dans les nuages.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement son amant qui semblait ne plus savoir ou se mettre. Il lui rendit son baiser dès qu'elle avait fini le sien. Et une chose entrainant une autre, continuant à s'embrasser, des mains baladeuses se fit sentit sur leurs deux corps, ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient. Ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre arrêter ce qui était en train de faire, l'envie de l'un pour l'autre se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et en quelques instants les deux jeunes gens retiraient le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Nus l'un en face de l'autre se caressant mutuellement et s'embrassant, attisait de plus en plus la flamme de leurs désirs d'assouvir leurs pulsions, ils avaient envie tous les deux, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de ces douces préliminaires, ils le firent, Anko se cambrai de plaisirs à chaque mouvement de rein de Kakashi, lorsqu'il était en elle, quelque soit leurs positions. Leur acte dura plusieurs heures, atteignaient tous deux plusieurs fois l'orgasme, ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils en pouvaient plus.

Anko était aux anges, elle avait afin se qu'elle voulait, et Kakashi était en quelque sorte l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Par la suite ils s'envoyaient en l'air plus ou moins régulièrement, minimum trois dans la semaine, et Kakashi squattait de plus en plus chez Anko pour vous dire il n'avait que chez lui pour allait rechercher des trucs qui aurait oublié de prendre.

**« **Un même toit »

Kakashi se rendait compte qu'il commençait à s'installer de plus en plus chez celle qui aimait. Çà le gênait, c'est qu'il fit prendre la décision de se trouver un nouvel appartement dans lequel après avoir proposé à Anko de vivre avec lui.

Ce qui fit lorsqu'ils dinèrent tout deux dehors en tête dans un petit restaurent sympa que leur avait suggérer Kurenai et Asuma.

**Anko ?**

**Hum, oui.**

**Euh comment te dire,…** il commença à rechercher ses mots tellement il avait le trac.

**Quoi ?** ne se doutant pas de ce que Kakashi allait lui dire.

**Est-ce que sa te dirais de,…**

**De ?** empêchant Kakashi de finir sa phrase.

**Vivre ensemble ? **finit par lui demander.

… **euh …**surprise ne sut sur le coup pas quoi répondre.

**Oui ou non ? peut y réfléchir si tu veux !**

**Tu veux vraiment que l'on habite ensemble ?** toujours surprise, cherchant à que ce ne soit pas une blague.

**Oui et toi ?** dit-il franchement un peu moins nerveux.

**Euh, oui, bien sure que oui.**

**Ouf ! **Kakashi en était soulagé de la réponse positive de son amour**.**

**Ouf ?**

**Euh désolé, j'ai eu peur un instant que tu ne veux pas que l'on vive ensemble. **Mal à l'aise d'avoir dit « ouf » à haute voix.

**Gros bêta, franchement si je ne voulais que l'on vive ensemble, je ne te t'aurai pas laissé amener chez moi certaines de tes affaires. **Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

**Tu sais que je t'aime !**changeant presque de sujet.

**Oui je le sais.**

**Par contre,…**

**Oui.**

**Il va falloir se trouver un appartement plus grand que le tien ou du mien. **Il voulait déjà tout clarifier.

**Oui parce que mais si il n'y a que le stricte nécessaire dont tu as besoins qui est chez moi commence à rendre mon appartement un peu petit ! **Lui répondit Anko sur un ton ironique.

**Mouais.**

Dès le lendemain, ils se cherchèrent un appartement dans lequel ils puissent vivre tout les deux tout en ayant la place pour ne pas être l'un sur l'autre, ils s'aiment certes énormément mais il y a avait des limites, ce n'était pas toujours bon d'être collé l'un à l'autre mais si on s'aime, et un peu de liberté çà fait pas de mal.

Et sans trouvèrent un pas trop cher plutôt bien situé, et assez grand pour eux deux, il y avait trois chambre, une grande pièce principale qui faisait salle à manger et salon, du coté salle à manger une spatiaux cuisine à l'américaine, le bar séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger, une salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire séparer, les toilettes hors de la salle d'eau. Ils étaient tous deux tombés amoureux de cet appartement, ils l'achetèrent et s'installèrent la semaine qui suivit l'achat. Grace au trois chambre, une était pour eux, une autres allait faire un bureau, et la dernière une chambre d'amie, et aussi si un jour ils venaient avoir un enfant ensemble mais pour le moment seule Anko, avait vu cette éventualité.

« Il fait sa demande »

Çà devait faire maintenant 6 mois que Kakashi et Anko vivaient officiellement ensemble sous le même toit.

Kakashi aimait vraiment par dessus tout la jeune femme avec laquelle il partageait sa vie. Il voulait encore allez beaucoup plus loin avec elle. Il savait presque tout sur Anko sauf les petits secrets que seules Anko et Kurenai se partageaient, et Anko, elle aussi connaissait de plus en plus son amant à force de vivre avec. Mais elle était encore loin de se douter qu'il allait lui demander sa main le soir de leur première année ensemble. Et oui déjà une long année à s'aimer, et le ninja copieur, Kakashi Hataké, voulait allez encore plus loin dans son couple il voulait la gardez pour toujours sienne Anko, il voulait l'épouser, avoir pour femme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et pourquoi par lui donner des enfants. Mais revenons à sa demande le soir de leur premier anniversaire.

**Tu imagines que çà maintenant un an que l'on sort ensemble.**

**Oui je sais, que cela fait un an.**

**Je me souviendrais toujours de notre premier baiser à l'hôpital.** Le regard dans celui de Kakashi, qui souriait tendrement à celle qui se trouvait dans ces bras.

**Non moi, çà sera plutôt toi !**

**Hein ?! comment çà ?** ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

**Comment tu étais adorablement belle.**

**Ka… **ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

…**.**

…

**Anko ?**

**Oui !**

**Je peux te demander quelque chose ?** Kakashi légèrement nerveux comme à chaque fois qu'il veut demander quelque chose d'important à Anko.

**Quoi donc ?**

**Euh,…** cherchant rapidement comment lui dire.

**Oui ?**

**Veux-tu être ma femme ?**

**Quoi ?**surprise par la demande simple et franche de Kakashi

**Veux-tu m'épouser ?** **faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en me disant oui, en me laissant prendre ta main jusqu'à la mort nous en sépare.** Essayant de déclarer tout son amour à Anko.

**Kakashi ! tu me surprendras toujours !** les larmes aux yeux, touché par la demande de l'homme qu'elle aime.

**Hein ? **

**Tu me demandes toujours au moment ou je m'attends le moi, les choses que j'espère t'entendre dire.**

**Alors ?**

**Bien sure que oui je veux l'etre.**_oui, oui je veux être ta femme, être madame Hataké._ Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Ils se marièrent quelques semaines plus tard entouré de leurs proches.

« La surprise du jour »

Plus le couple passait du temps ensemble plus leurs amours grandissait ne sachant pas où s'en arrêter, ils s'aimaient vraiment comme au tout premier jour, et rien n'y changeait.

Sauf le jour où un heureux événement attendait dans le ventre d'Anko, qui allait concrétiser cet amour.

Seulement quatre mois après leur mariage, Anko fut enceinte, à vrai dire depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, elle avait arrêté de prendre la pilule. _Au moins on pourrait essayer d'avoir un._ Car malheureusement leur chance était légèrement réduite à cause, des vacheries que l'on avait testées sur Kakashi lorsqu'il était encore dans l'Anbu. Mais là c'était bon, Anko n'avait aucun risque de ne pas l'être, il y avait bien une petite chose accroché dans son utérus.

Ils ont sus qu'ils attendaient un enfant qu'a la suite, des résultats d'un examen de santé de routine, que Tsunade avait demandé à Anko de passer.

Elle avait reçu les résultats par courrier.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que çà donne ?**

**« tous les examens que vous nous avons fait passer, nous a montrer que vous êtes en très bonne santé »**

**Tant mieux.**

**Oui, attend il y a un truc d'encore d'écrit.**

**?**

**« nous avons aussi le bonheur de vous annoncé que vous êtes … »**

**Que ?** attendant la fin de la phrase.

**« enceinte », **Anko faisait des ronds devant ces quelques mots qui ne tardèrent pas de la déstabiliser.

**Quoi ? euh Anko ?** Kakashi tous aussi surpris que sa bien aimée, la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras, elle venait de perdre l'équilibre, à la suite du choc de la nouvelle.

Anko dut passer une nouvelle visite médical, qui leurs confirma à l'écographie, d'un petit bout d'être se trouva dans son ventre et qui allait grandir de plus en plus.

Kakashi et elle étaient très heureux de cette nouvelle, ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Et en effet huit mois plus tard, Anko enfanta le fruit de son amour avec Kakashi, le jour de l'anniversaire de ce dernier qui n'aurait jamais imagine un plus beau cadeau de la part de sa femme. Ce fut une petite fille, qui ne tarda pas à être rattraper deux ans plus tard par la naissance de ses deux frères jumeaux, obligeant ses parents d'acheter plus grand afin de les élever comme ils se doivent.

Ils vivaient jusqu'à leurs derniers jours très heureux.

Fin.


End file.
